


Hurt

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [65]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm in a angst mood with Jared Jensen and Misha. Jared gets in major accident on set and Misha and Jensen have to help him. Hurt!Jared please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

The crash was loud, and anyone within hearing distance could hear the sickening snap of a bone.

Jared’s face paled slightly as he lay on the floor, making Jensen and Misha rushing over to him within seconds.

"Jared? Jared focus on us. Focus on our voices." Jensen said, kneeling at one side of Jared. Misha was on the other, and each man was looking at Jared in concern.

"My…my leg. Guys…my leg…I…"

"Jared, everything’s gonna be OK." Misha said. "Someone is calling an ambulance and we’ll get you to the hospital and everything will be fine."

Jared tried to shift, and cried out, hands shooting out and latching onto Misha and Jensen.

"It hurts." Jared murmured, shutting his eyes, and grip not easing up on either of his friends. "Guys…my leg hurts so much. I fucked it up badly, huh?"

"It’ll be OK. Just kept talking to us. Keep that brain thinking." Jensen said. Jared nodded.

"Tell us about your day. Talk to us Jared." Misha said.

The two kept Jared talking until the ambulance came, with Misha riding with him, and Jensen riding behind him the entire time.


End file.
